There's a first time for everything, and a last time
by DrogataDiApiFrizzole
Summary: – Hermione, call me Hermione. – you whisper then suddenly. The twin does not turn to you completely, but it rotates the head of some degrees: he opens the mouth for the surprise, but he doesn't react and he quickly goes back to his reading. He then puts out of his cloak a feather and a piece of paper and starts writing a task for the morning later, with calm and precision.


You lean the forehead to the cover of the book that you are reading, smell for a while the skin of that ancient tome and rotate the head towards left side. In front of you the vision of most outstanding solitude emerges: no student at all decided to come to library and, on that hour, there are only the two of you, you and yours almost boring book.

You have read it, you tried to understand, but nothing has never been complicated for you like that reading. You now yawn, closing the eyes trying to understand the last phrase you read, but this time too each word seems having no logical connection with the following one.

– I hate you, you … unbearable. – you shout to it, forgetting momentarily where you are and what are you doing, and then you put it away, on the other side of the table, and then cross the arms.

– I've already known this, but it's not nice of you saying that to me each time we meet. – someone says behind you, while his step increasing towards your direction. Then that person seats at your side.

You look at him frightened for a moment, but you notice that he is only one of two Weasley's twins, again in attack. You sigh.

– I was not speaking to you. – this time you whisper, searching Madam Pince between the shelves, to excuse for the voice tone.

– Don't look for her, she has gone out some minutes ago because the library was empty. –

– It was not empty, I've always been here. – you declare fast, recovering the tome thrown away some minutes before.

– Exactly, it was empty. – the twin stops looking at you and opens his book, forgetting about your presence. You contemplate his face for some seconds, while you know perfectly that he is noticing your pressing look.

– In any case, now it is even less empty: you are here as well as I am. – the boy raises his eyes to the sky and looks to you again.

– I have no intention to set fire to a so ancient library, don't worry, Granger. – the book that was read by him, manages to capture the boy again, having you to disappear in the shade once more.

So you decide to leave him in peace and to reopen your heavy tome: you leaf through some pages, look for the paragraph where you had stopped to rest. You read, read and you still read.

– Hermione, call me Hermione. – you whisper then suddenly.

The twin does not turn to you completely, but it rotates the head of some degrees: he opens the mouth for the surprise, but he doesn't react and he quickly goes back to his reading.

He then puts out of his cloak a feather and a piece of paper and starts writing a task for the morning later, with calm and precision. You peep for some seconds to manage to recognise which one of the two twins he is, but, at the sudden stroke of the watch, you notice that you are late for dinner.

You turn yourself, to try to inform Fred too, but then you shake your head and laugh of yourself: _for the first time_ that he decided to conclude alone an homework, you would have not stopped him. You close the book that you were reading, take it between the arms and then set up.

– Goodbye, Hermione. – He says.

You're astonished, with the breath hung for the surprise, but you smile anyway, without showing to him.

– Goodbye. – you speed the step up to the shelf from which you have taken the book, it is towards the entrance door and he thinks that you are going away suddenly.

– I also would like to be called by my name, especially If you look at it while I'm writing. – Fred tells to you, almost laughing.

You want to seem innocent, but before you open your mouth to answer, Madam Pince orders you not to scream and scolds the boy for his voice tone. You assist, thinking of when she could have return and what she could have attended to. You blush, in any case, at the sametime, for both of your obvious crimes and turn to the entrance.

Fred smiles at you and he does a friendly sign towards Madam Pince, who at the end pants in his direction and checks the books in disorder.


End file.
